Honeymoon in Vegas
by Jennmc75
Summary: This is my idea of why Charlie and Renee ran off to Vegas to get married. This is a canon fic set pre-Twilight. Rated M for lemons. Entry for the Love for the Unloved Contest.


**"Love for the Unloved" Contest Entry**

**Title: Honeymoon in Vegas**

**Your pen name(s): Jennmc75**

**Featured "B-list" Character(s): Charlie and Renee**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit the "Love for the Unloved" C2 Community:**

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/Love_for_the_Unloved_Contest/72809/**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Thanks so much to loloskinn and hmonster4 for the emergency beta job. You ladies are awesome. This is a pre-Twilight Charlie and Renee. I hope you enjoy.**

**A link for Renee's wedding dress can be found on my profile.  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things _Twilight_. I just like to play around in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

I nervously tapped my fingers on the steering wheel waiting for the only stop light in Forks to turn green. Renee had finally come to the realization that her mother would never give her blessing for us to be married, so we decided to head to Vegas and elope. I'd spent the entire morning on the phone making reservations and flight arrangements. My life was finally falling into place and I couldn't wait to take this final step.

It was the week after New Year's and we were extremely lucky to find a great deal on our airfare and the hotel room. I wanted to make this weekend the best possible for Renee. My limited policeman's budget wouldn't allow for much extravagance. I booked us a simple room at the Tropicana Las Vegas and we were flying coach. Renee said it didn't matter to her how we got there or where we stayed as long as we were together and married before we left.

I had received the best Christmas present ever from Renee. She told me she was pregnant. I never thought that news would bring me such joy. It took everything within me to hold back the tears when I heard the news. There was no doubt in my mind that Ren, she loved it when I called her that, was the love of my life. The news that we were going to be parents was the confirmation I needed to finally ask her to be my wife.

We had spent New Year's Eve in LaPush with Billy and Sarah Black and Harry and Sue Clearwater. Harry and Sue had put together a simple party at their house. Ren and I were holding each other in the middle of the room slowly swaying to the music a few minutes before midnight when I dropped to one knee and asked her to be my wife. She gasped and started crying. I thought I'd done something wrong. She dropped to her knees and attacked my face with kisses, mumbling yes as she kissed me.

Ren spent the week trying to tell her mom about our engagement. Her mom would scowl every time she mentioned my name. She didn't care for the fact that I was the officer that arrested Ren for vandalizing the football field last summer. I didn't even think she would accept me after we were married. Her frustration yesterday is what led to our last minute trip to Vegas.

"Charlie, I swear she is going to drive me crazy. I can't even get a word in when I mention your name. She starts complaining about that rude cop that arrested her baby girl." Renee dropped her head into her hands.

"Baby, I don't think your mom will ever be happy with you choosing me. Maybe we should just take a trip to Vegas and get married. She can't say anything once that's done."

Renee lifted her head and her eyes were dancing. "I think you're right. Can we go this weekend? I don't think I can take another day of her putting you down."

I gathered Renee in my arms and rubbed her back. "Of course we can go this weekend. I don't have to be back to work until Tuesday. That gives us plenty of time to get to Vegas and get married. After that, it won't matter what you mom says." I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Renee went home that night and started packing what she would need for the weekend. I went home and started making room for her in my home. I had bought this little house with the hopes that one day we would fill it with our love and children. It was hard to believe that those hopes and dreams were finally coming true.

The loud honking of a horn snapped me out of my memories. I had been sitting at the light for five minutes. I needed to get my head out of the clouds. We only had a short window of time to get out of Forks without her mother finding out. It was Friday and she was at her weekly bridge club lunch meeting. If she knew what was going on, Marie would lock Renee in the basement and never let me near her.

I turned onto Renee's street and stopped about five houses down from hers. I wanted to be sure her mother was gone before I got too close to the house. I quickly jumped out of my car and breathed a sigh of relief when I did not see Marie's baby blue Buick Skylark in the driveway. I hurried back to my car and pulled to curb in front of Renee's house. I saw the curtains flutter before the door flew open.

Renee was standing in the doorway with a beaming smile wearing a simple white tee shirt and blue jeans. Her beauty took my breath away. I couldn't believe this heavenly creature was carrying my child and was actually running away with me to Vegas to get married. I felt like the luckiest man in the world.

I ran to the porch and pulled Renee into my arms. My whole world felt right when she was in my arms. I placed a gentle kiss to her neck just below her ear.

"You are so beautiful, Ren."

"Charlie, you're crazy."

"I'm serious. How did I get so lucky?"

"Oh yeah, you're the luckiest man alive. You are sneaking out of town to marry your eighteen year old pregnant girlfriend," she said sarcastically.

"Exactly."

Renee rolled her eyes at me and started to pick up her suitcase. I beat her to it and led her to my car. I got her settled into the front seat and placed her bag in the trunk with mine. I took a deep breath and got in the driver's side.

Neither of us spoke on the way to Port Angeles. We were flying to Seattle and then on to Vegas from there. I was worried because Renee was never this quiet. Normally, if she wasn't talking, then she was humming. Her lack of humming was disconcerting. I was worried she was having second thoughts. She remained quiet through the flight to Seattle and waiting to board the flight to Vegas. It was driving me nuts.

Our flight to Vegas started boarding and I was a nervous wreck. I knew I was ready for this next step in my life. I was twenty two and had my career set. Renee was eighteen and attending community college. Was she ready to be married and have a baby? I couldn't take the silence anymore. I grabbed Renee's hand once we were both settled in our seats.

"Are you ready for this, Ren?"

Renee gave me the biggest smile and brought our joined hands to her lips. "Yes, Charlie."

She seemed so sure of herself. I returned her smile and squeezed her hand. We spent the rest of the flight in silence. Renee had the most serene smile on her face the entire time. She finally started humming and absently rubbed her belly where our child was growing. That was the only confirmation I needed that she was ready for this. I smiled, closed my eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful nap.

Once we landed in Vegas we took a cab to the Clark County Marriage Bureau to obtain our Wedding License. There was no waiting period and they only required $60 and a valid driver's license to be legally married. After a thirty minute wait in line, we obtained our marriage license and we headed to the Tropicana. We had an appointment at The Little White Wedding Chapel on the strip at eight that night to become husband and wife. The Little White Wedding Chapel was one of the least expensive chapels on the strip, but also one of the most famous. Celebrities such as Paul Newman and Joanne Woodward and George and Alana Hamilton were married there.

We checked in and headed to our room to get cleaned up for the ceremony. I took a shower first since Renee always takes forever to get ready for anything. Being a cop I didn't own a suit, so I dressed in a simple pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt. I left the first two buttons undone. I looked in the mirror and decided it was as good as it was going to get.

The shower was still running, so I decided to watch TV while I waited for Renee. I was happy to see _Stingray_ was just starting. I was finally getting into the show when Renee stepped out of the bathroom. Her beauty took my breath away. She was wearing a simple white strapless dress that came to just below her knees and a pair of white heels.

"Ren, you are so beautiful."

"Thanks, Charlie. You look quite handsome out of the flannel." She winked at me and grabbed her purse. "We better head out if we want to make it to the chapel on time."

We had a short ceremony at the Little White Wedding Chapel. My small budget didn't allow for any perks, but I was able to afford a wedding picture. Renee said all the extras didn't matter to her. All she wanted was to be my wife and have a picture to remember the day by. The picture would be mailed to us the next week.

I was in a daze the entire cab ride back to the hotel. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I was married to the love of my life. Renee cupped my cheek and snapped me out of my daze.

"Charlie, we're back at the hotel."

"Sorry, Ren. I spaced for a minute."

I paid the driver, wrapped my arm around Renee's waist, and led her into the hotel. As we waited for the elevator I couldn't resist the pull to my beautiful wife's neck. I lowered my lips to her skin and placed light kisses from her collar bone to her ear. The ding of the elevator's arrival interrupted my ministrations. I was anxious to get my new bride to our hotel room and the number of people exiting the elevator never seemed to end. I groaned in frustration.

"Relax, Charlie. We'll be on our way up soon." Renee nuzzled her face into my neck.

I nearly shouted for joy when I saw the last person exit the elevator. Unfortunately a group of people had gathered behind us waiting to use the elevator too. I had to behave the entire ride to the tenth floor. It wasn't easy because all I wanted to do was caress and kiss my beautiful wife.

I survived the torturous ride to our floor and breathed a sigh of relief when we stepped off the elevator. No one exited with us and we were alone in the hall. I grabbed Renee's hand and ran down the hall to our room. I unlocked the door, picked up Renee, and carried her over the threshold into our room.

"Charlie, put me down. You're going to hurt yourself picking me up like that."

I placed Renee on her feet in front of the bed and knelt before her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Ren, you have made me the happiest man on earth tonight. I love you and promise to be a good husband to you and a good father to our child." I placed a gentle kiss on her pregnant belly. I looked up to see a tear fall down her cheek. I jumped to my feet and pulled Renee into my arms. "Don't cry, baby. I promise to take care of both of you."

"I'm not scared, Charlie. I'm crying because you've made me so happy."

I wrapped my arms around Renee's waist and lowered my lips to hers. What started out as a gentle kiss quickly turned into a desperate, passionate one. Her hands twisted into my hair and she attacked my mouth with her tongue. I moaned at the fierceness of her desire, and I was helpless to resist.

Renee pulled away gasping for breath. "Charlie, my wonderful husband, please make love to me."

"God, Renee. I love you so much. I don't think I could ever deny you anything."

I unzipped her dress and let it fall to her feet. I couldn't help but take a moment to gaze at my amazing wife. My breathing hitched at the sight of her standing before me in nothing but her white lace panties and high heels. The sound of her clearing her throat pulled me out of my lustful daze.

I couldn't wait another minute to make love to my wife. I scooped Renee up and gently laid her on the bed, resting her head on the pillows. I started placing wet kisses down her neck, from shoulder to shoulder, finally ending at her breasts. My tongue darted out tasting the salty goodness of her skin. Her nipple pebbled from the contact. I moaned and sucked the distended peak into my mouth. She moaned and writhed beneath me as a lavished her breasts with attention.

Once I was done worshiping her breasts, I kissed my way down her body until I reached her shoes. As much as I loved seeing her in those sexy heels, I decided it was best to continue without them. I pulled off each shoe and gently rubbed each foot once it was bare. I worked my way up her legs, massaging and kissing as I went. I finally made it to the last piece of clothing shielding her magnificent body from me, her white lace panties. I slowly slid them off and took in a shuddering breath once I looked upon my naked wife. It was so surreal to call her my wife.

I shed my clothing in record time and crawled onto the bed positioning myself carefully on top of Renee. I was careful not to put any weight on her stomach where our child was growing. I looked deep into her brown eyes and saw the want and need burning in them.

"Charlie, I need you," she pleaded.

I pressed my lips to hers as I entered her. She moaned and thrust her hips up to mine. I dropped my head to her shoulder and took a minute to relish the feeling of completeness being connected to her this way. Renee continued to thrust her hips, begging me to continue. I kissed her neck and set a slow pace. I wanted to savor the first time making love to my wife. Renee raised her hips to meet each of my thrusts causing me to penetrate deeper. She was moaning my name with each thrust.

"Charlie. Please. Faster."

I couldn't resist a plea like that. I started thrusting harder and faster, losing myself in my passion. Renee kept pace with me and met every one of my thrusts. I was reaching my peak fast and wanted Renee to reach hers with me. She looked into my eyes and saw how close I was. She ran her hand between our bodies and worked her clit while I increased my pace. Renee arched her back and moaned my name as she reached her peak. After a few more thrusts I came, chanting Renee's name over and over.

I rolled onto my side and pulled Renee close to me.

"I love you so much, Charlie. Thank you for making me the happiest girl on earth."

I kissed her head. "Renee, thank you for making all my dreams come true and marrying me."

We spent the next two days making love and eating food from the vending machine down the hall. I groaned when the phone rang with our wakeup call on Monday morning. I didn't want to leave the happy bubble we were living in here in Las Vegas. Leaving Las Vegas meant returning to the real world. In the real world we had to face her mother. She was going to be livid that Renee was married to me.

"Ren, baby, it's time to get up."

She groaned and threw her pillow over her head. "I don't want to go home," she mumbled.

"I don't either, but we don't have a choice. I have to be back at work tomorrow and we have to face your mother some time."

Renee threw her pillow off her face. "Oh shit! I forgot about that. You know she's going to kill us."

"I know. I think we should probably get that over with as soon as we get home."

"I left her a note telling her I would be gone for the weekend, but I'm sure she has been going crazy all weekend wondering where I went."

I pulled Renee into my arms and stroked her hair. "I will be with you when you talk to her. I won't let you face her alone. We're married with a baby on the way. There is nothing she can do about it." I kissed the top of her head.

We got dressed, packed and headed to the airport. We spent the flights in silence holding hands. I was lost in thoughts of the baby. I wanted a little boy I could teach to play ball and we could spend Sundays fishing. I would be happy with a little girl too. I just wasn't sure if I could handle being the father of a girl. What would I do if she came home one day married and pregnant? That thought made me cringe and feel a little sympathy for Marie. That was the exact news she was about to receive from us.

Renee looked terrified as we drove away from the airport.

"Baby, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"No, but we don't have a choice."

"I know, baby. I know."

Renee seemed to tense more the closer we got to Forks. I reached over and cupped Renee's cheek. "I promise not to leave you alone with her. We walk in together and leave together."

"Thanks, Charlie. I don't think I could face her without you."

"You don't have to face anything alone again. I'm always here for you no matter what. I love you now and forever."

At that moment I realized that I would always love Renee with every fiber of my being, as long as I would live. Of course, at this moment I wasn't sure how long that would actually be. The wrath of Marie Higginbotham awaited me.


End file.
